Korisnik:Inspector Diaz
Diego Alonso Diaz 'is active player of Facebook game Criminal Case...and other parts of CC series. Progress: *'Case: Spineless *'Level': 36 *'Rank': Sergeant Criminal Case Biography: Profile: 25 years old, Diego have gelled brown hair , green eyes and Hawaiian shirt with tie, POLICE on his right arm and PBPD badge on his left side of shirt. * Diego is right handed. * Diego is a male. * Diego drive a car (Seat) * Diego drink's tea. * Diego is Christian. It's also known that Diego's favorite animal is Tiger and his favorite dish Hawaiian Pizza. He is very smart, optimist, hard working and serious detective. Events of Criminal Case: Moved from his birth town Concordia in Grimsborough, full of optimism enter the police station where his adventure starts. Hi new partner Jones and him are called to investigate murder of Rosa Wolf. Very easy case. In time of few hours they arrest killer and Diego become rightful part of department. After Jones poisoned himself with cupcake, Ramirez offer to help Diego to solve a dog killer case. After trial for killer, Jones health become worse, but everything become better when Diego find antidote. After suicide of Chief King, mysterious man Stuard enter station and says to Jones and Diego to go to Dock and dig to find truth. After long drive and longest digging, Diego discover first victim of secret organization. After Diego ex-girl Tess escape prison, no long after she was murdered. Diego and Jones discover her ancestor was killed for witchcraft, but reason why Tess is dead is her research what's real motive for killing her ancestor. That day come, Diego make Crimson Order leader to show. All evidences are filed, only what miss is arrested Crimson Order leader. Jones and Diego drive to GB Prison Facility to arrest Milton, prison warden and Crimson Order leader. Milton pull his gun on Diego and in last moment Ramirez saves Diego's life for second time. After that Diego arrest and other Crimson Order members: Major, Alden and Serena. After big triumph, Jones offer Police Chief position to Diego, who reject. He said he will join to PBPD to restore old glory of Pacific Bay. After big party GBPD prepare for Diego he take a plane and start his new chapter. After Diego come in Pacific Bay, Chief Marquez welcomed Diego and introduce Amy Young, junior officer and one of two partner's Diego will have. Amy and Diego go to daily patrol on beach where they witness shark-murder of Ice P. After successful first murder investigation in Pacific Bay Diego and Amy with Roxy go to bar to celebrate. Next afternoon Diego meet his second partner, detective Frank Knight. Frank wanted to show Diego "other" side of Ocean Shore, so they go to city where, in that moment, happened new murder. During investigation Diego meet Frank "arch" enemy Derek Stone. On first night shift since Diego join to PBPD, with Frank he go to beach to patrol when Frank saw fire. After Diego and he look closer they saw human ice sculpture, who was Becky Walden. After investigation, her killer Derek Stone was locked up. Notable Arrests: bolded - Cult memebers| italic - killers who are killed Grimsborough: * Tony Marconi * Scott Greene * [[Alden Greene|'Alden Greene']] * James Marsh * Lily Robinson * Margaret Littlewood * ''Tess Goodwin'' * [[Samuel King|'Chief Samuel King']] * [[Ashton Cooper|'Ashton Cooper']] * [[Luna Hecate|'Luna Hecate']] * [[Milton Grimmes|'Crimson Order leader Milton Grimmes']] * [[Howard Johnson|'Major Howard']] * Serena Johnson Pacific Bay: * Trevor Finn * Derek Stone * Erikah Mabayo * Tom Zhang Gallery: Diego's_grandfather.png|Diego's great-grandfather - Inspector Diaz